Perspective
by redgrass-and-silvertrees
Summary: A ghostly tour through the haunted city of Amity Park lends a little insight into the perspective the resident specters have on the ghostly hero that fights them. One-shot.


**It wasn't mine 10 years ago when I was just a baby fangirl.**

* * *

Ah so you're new to this section of the Ghost Zone? I've heard great things about you, there are whispers that you have been terrorizing humans for hundreds of years now. Good, we could use a ghost of your caliber around here. We have some unusual annoyances around here. Here, it's midday in the human realm so it's a perfect time for you to go out and observe your new domain.

Well yes, it's best to go out during this time of day until you're more aware of the situation. In fact until you're settled I wouldn't go outside the Ghost Zone at night or on the weekends. It's much safer that way.

What am I afraid of you ask? I'm not afraid of anything, those pathetic humans cower when they see me wreaking havoc on their fragile, little world. But well, there are, extenuating circumstances. I'll explain on the way, it's a long story.

Okay, first of all, this Portal we exited out of leads to the home of the local ghost hunters, the Fenton's. Trust me, you haven't got much to fear, not from them anyways. Their technology, though, is pretty good. When the _real_ ghost hunters get their hands on it, you're as good as dead. Well er you know what I mean. My point is, don't linger around here too long, especially because _He_ might show up at any time.

Right so this puny town is called Amity Park. There's nothing special about it, the biggest city is 50 miles away and the humans here are average and annoying. Despite its insignificance it's also probably the best protected town from ghosts that you'll ever find so if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere. I'll show you around and hopefully we won't get interrupted, _He_ should be too busy right now to bother us anyway.

Who is _He_ you ask? I said I was getting to that didn't I? Like I said, this place is very well protected and not by the idiotic ghost hunters, but by a ghost… well sort of. You've heard of the halfas right? The humans that have become fused with ectoplasm and gain ghostly abilities? There can't be a ghost in the Zone who isn't familiar with them by now. There's that one in Wisconsin, Plasmius his name is. He's been around for a while but he doesn't cause us any trouble. He may be part human but he thinks like a ghost. I've had dealings with him in the past; he's creepy to be sure and more than a little bit insane but he doesn't interfere with our business. Not like the other one.

He's still pretty new, only had his powers for something like a year but he sure is something. If you haunt Amity long enough you'll run into him no doubt about that. He's a scrawny ghost kid: white hair, green eyes, a black jumpsuit with a weird symbol on it. He might not look it, but that kid will whoop your miserable ghost butt and forcibly send you back to the Zone every time.

I'm not kidding! I know you're mighty and terrifying but this is the kid who battles powerful ghosts like Skulker and Fright Knight before breakfast, who single handedly took down the ghost king, Pariah Dark. And the kid's fourteen for crying out loud! If I had that kind of power, believe me I wouldn't be here giving you the nickel tour to right now… no offense or anything.

Yeah he's human all right, should be at the local high school right about now so we don't want to get his attention. He hates to be bothered during his human activities and is usually more aggressive than normal. Yeah I'm telling you, you'd never peg this kid as the Phantom. He's the most pathetic looking human you've ever seen. He's skinnier than a slug on the salt diet and he lets the other humans walk all over him. You hardly notice him, he practically blends into the background. But once he senses a ghost, once those ectoplasmic green eyes of his light up, you better start running.

Does it sound like I'm frightened of him? No, that's not true, the truth is I'm _absolutely terrified_ of the kid and you should be too if you're smart. Because he's just a dumb teenager, he's just starting out and just look at what he's done already. He keeps the worst of the Ghost Zone back as he walks between classes. That Fenton kid… he's something else I'm telling you. I'm just scared for the day he realizes just how much power he has dancing at his fingertips.

What? Oh of course we know the kid's name. Daniel Fenton, he's actually the son of the idiot ghost hunters I mentioned earlier. That was their portal we came out of. Like I said, you don't have much to fear from them but heaven help you should you run afoul their son. No one really knows for sure but it's pretty obvious the kid got mixed up in his parents' work and ended up a halfa. He doesn't bother to hide his identity from us but aside from a few friends and his sister, none of the humans know.

Don't you even think about it! You can't expose his identity; that is the absolute last thing you want to do! This is why I've got to instruct ghosts like you! You could ruin everything. He's often let ghosts go if there's someone around to see him; he's very protective of his identity. Because, the way I see it, if his true form gets around to the humans one of two things will happen. One, everyone will love and accept him and not only will the brat still be around but he'll have the support of the whole town. Or two, they don't and suddenly the kid doesn't have anything left to lose.

I'm serious, his friends and family may be his weakness but they're also the tethers that keep him from really making things bad. I don't even want to know what would happen if that kid let loose. So killing them is out of the option, when we get back to the Zone, I'll show you pictures of those you absolutely cannot touch.

Yeah this isn't just me talking, the whole Zone knows. It's good fun to threaten them a little, a little kidnapping, maybe some overshadowing but well... Let's just say there's a powerful rumor that should the Phantom lose his humans, it's game over for everyone. Yeah some ghost claiming to be from the future told us. I'm telling you, I've never seen a ghost that shaken up before. Rumor or not, we all know what'll happen if a ghost as powerful as the Phantom goes off the deep end. We'll destroy you before we let you break the chains that keep the Phantom contained.

You think I'm getting worked up over a simple brat huh? Well once you have your first encounter with the kid and his thrice cursed thermos you talk to me then. It's not just me you know. You can talk to anyone in the Zone and they'll tell you the same thing; Danny Phantom is dangerous and he needs to be stopped. Ghosts like to come out and prove their mettle against the halfa but a lot more come out to take out the kid before he gets any more powerful. He could wipe us all out, maybe not now, but in a few more years, that young man could very well destroy us all.

Speaking of which, Casper High is right below us now. The brat's probably doing whatever it is young humans do at school waiting for a ghost stupid enough to try and face him. Hey wait! What are you doing? If you get too close he'll be able to sense you!

I don't care how strong you claim to be, you can't take on the Phantom by yourself! No I won't help you! I care about saving my ectoplasm! Oh no, you found him. You idiot did you see that? Did you see the way his head just spun towards the window even though we're invisible? Did you see the unearthly green glow of his eyes? We need to get out of here before he's able to excuse himself from the class. I was just sucked into that thermos of his last week! It's not comfortable in there I'm telling you and I don't want to repeat the experience so soon.

I'm telling you that kid is too strong; you don't have a chance of defeating him especially not on his turf. You're about to take on one of the strongest ghosts that has ever come into being. You have no idea what's coming for you.

Oh fudge! There he is! He's her-

* * *

Wow, my first DP fic in I don't know how many years. All I can say is it's good to be back everyone. As I've been reacquainting myself with my first fandom, I was musing on why none of the ghosts ever tried to reveal Danny's secret. The answer I came up with was that the ghosts were too afraid of Danny's reaction to try it. So that got me thinking of how the Ghost Zone viewed Danny in general. Sure they seem confident when facing him but I can imagine the ghosts talking in hushed whispers about the child that beat the Ghost King. Plus I've been itching to try out second person for a while. If you enjoy DP (don't read my old fics, I repeat **don't read my old fics**) I have one shot almost done and I just started another. Til' the next time!


End file.
